hunger games with a twist
by 102199
Summary: what if bella was katniss and one day between Eclipse and breaking dawn it is time for the reaping. it is bellas last year in the reapings but how will Edward react when bella volintiers for her sister prim. how will he react throu the entire situation? no romance with peeta just a very close friendship and they are like family.
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is my first crossover so i will try my best enjoy **

**disclamer:i do not own twilight or the hunger games **

**Bella's pov **

Today was the day of the reaping. It was prims first and my last. I had just come back from the woods with my friend Gale, I am a master when it comes to a bow and arrow (but Edward does not know that, he would freak if he saw me with one being the klutz I am.) I see a tub of warm water in the corner of the room; I scrub off all of the grime I have collected in the woods.

When I get out, I see my mother has laid out one of her dresses for me. I put on the dress as my mother Renée does my hair and puts it in a braid. "You look beautiful." Says prim from the doorway.

"And nothing like myself." I say. I then notice her blouse is hanging out of her skirt in the back. "Tuck your tail in, little duck." I say putting her blouse back in place.

Prim giggles and gives me a small "Quack."

"Quack yourself" I say giggling.

As I walk with prim to the door there is a light knocking sound on it. I open it to reveal my perfect fiancé, Edward (He's a vampire.)

"Morning love." He says in a hushed strained happy tone but I can see that he is worried through that fake happy facade. "Good morning." I reply.

I then lean over and whisper in his ear, "Don't worry this is my last reaping and what are the odds I will be picked." I then lightly pecked him on the lips as Edward, Prim (Who is also like a little sister to Edward.) and I walked off to the reaping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiiiiiiiiiiii! so who has seen breaking dawn part 2 i did! enjoy **

**Disclamer i do not own twilight or the hunger games. **

**Edward's pov **

As I walked to the reaping with Bella and prim I could not help but be worried Bella would be picked. I knew the chances were 1 in 500 but still.

As we get to the square, we have to brake off into different age groups I go with the other 17 year olds and watch Bella go with the 18 year olds. When we all get settled, the mayor starts talking. "It is time for repentance and a time for thanks," begins the mayor. He then reads the list of past district 12 victors. In 74 years we have only had 2 and only one is still alive, Haymitch Abernathy. At this moment he staggers on stage, drunk as always, and falls into the third chair.

Then Effie Trinket starts to talk. "Happy Hunger games." She yells into the microphone. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." It is time for the drawing. And Effie Trinket says "Lady's first." It is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Effie Trinket crosses the podium, smooth's out the piece of paper and reads out the name in a clear voice. "Primrose Swan." I stop breathing and hear both Prim's and Bella's heart pick up pace as Prim slowly makes her way to the stage and I look at Bella when she cries out, "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute." If I was human I would be having a heart attack. I watched in horror as Effie Trinket says, "Lovely!" "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteer's, and if one does not come forth then we um…." She trails off, unsure of herself. "What does it matter?" says the Mayor. I feel as if my whole world is collapsing into dust. I want to fall to my knees and scream and sob. My love will have to fight for her life and the odds of her living are 1 in 24.

"What does it matter." The Mayor repeats gruffly. "Let her come forward!" Then Prim starts screaming and wraps her arms around Bella screaming, "No Bella! No you can't go!" "Prim, let me go." Bella says harshly. "Let go!" Then Gale has grabbed Prim off of Bella and she is thrashing in his arms. "Up you go Bell's." He says in a sad voice.

Bella then starts climbing the steps when Effie gushes "Well bravo!" "That's the spirit of the games. What's your name?" Bella swallows hard. "Isabella Swan." She says. "I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all of the glory, do we. Come on everybody; let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" Trills Effie Trinket. Not one person claps. Then something unexpected happens. At first one, then another than almost everybody in the crowd touches their 3 middle fingers on their left hands to their lips and holds it out to Bella.

A sign of thanks, admiration and goodbye, to someone you love.

**plz comment but only if u have something nice to say.**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey sorry for the long wait i was busy then sick then the holidays then sick again! enjoy **

**disclamer i own nothing! **

**Bella's pov**

I feel like crying, not just because I will probably die within the next two weeks but because of how district twelve just held out their 3 fingers to ME! Plain old Isabella swan. I look at Edward; he looks like he had just accidentally killed his own mother!

Haymitch chooses this time to come staggering across the stage to congratulate me. "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, throwing an arm around my shoulders. He's surprisingly strong for a wreck. "I like her!" his breath reeks of liquor and it's been a long time since he's bathed. "Lots of….." he can't think of the word for a while. "Spunk!" he says triumphantly. "More than you!" he releases me and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts directly at the camera. I am not sure if he is addressing the audience or is he so drunk he is actually taunting the capitol?

As he is opening his mouth to continue, Haymitch plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious.

Haymitch is being whisked away on a stretcher and Effie is trying to get the ball rolling again. "What an exciting day. But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute." She reaches into the ball and picks a piece of paper.

"Peeta mellark!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi I am soooooooooooo sorry for not updating but I have been very busy I will try to update more I hate to disapoint you. Enjoy! **

**Disclamer: I do not own anything **

**Peeta's pov **

OMC! (Oh My Carlisle) I just saw Bella get picked. When Bella and I were little we used to be the best of friends but we grew distant when her father was killed in the mining accident.

Then I hear Effie trinkets voice, "What an exciting day. But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute." She reaches into the ball and picks a piece of paper.

"Peeta mellark!"

Peeta Mellark, Peeta Mellark…NO! I must have heard her wrong. Than all of the sudden peace keepers are pushing me up onto the stage. Why me oh Carlisle why me?! Things have taken a turn for the worst. Me and my former best friend Bella will be dead within the next two weeks. When I get to the stage Effie trinket asks for volunteers but no one steps up.

The mayor starts to read the long dull treaty of treason as he does every year at this point its required but I am not listening to a word. As the mayor finishes the dreary treaty of treason he motions for Bella and I to shake hands. Bella looks me right in the eye and I give her hand a reassuring squeeze. We then turn back to face the crowd as the anthem of panem plays.

**Review plz**


End file.
